


The start of something new

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: Jagged and Penny has some news to tell Marinette.Part 7 of The adventures of Marinette Stone.
Relationships: Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

One of the things Penny prided herself on was remaining calm and in control in almost any situation, it helped to keep a level head when you worked for Jagged Stone. The man was many things, easily excitable among them. She often had to play the voice of reason and rein in some of his more outlandish ideas.

She found herself nervous now though, foot-tapping repeatedly and though she hid it she could feel the excess energy in her fingers desperately wanting to tap on her thigh. Jagged and her had recently admitted to having feelings for each other after a late-night brainstorming session had resulted in him kissing her. The man had run away after, mumbling about it being late and locking himself in his room of the suite.

When he recovered, he admitted to having feelings for her, he had left her to decide what would happen next, they could pretend it had never happened, she could quit and he'd give her a glowing reference. He didn't expect her to admit to having feelings of her own.

He told her that before anything could happen they had to talk to Marinette if she wasn't comfortable with them being in a relationship then that was that. Penny understood, one of the things she loved about Jagged was how much he cared about his daughter. Marinette's happiness had always come first. She understood that if Marinette said she wasn't comfortable with him being in a relationship with Penny then he wouldn't be.

She adored Marinette, and while she didn't think the dark-haired girl would ever stand in the way of something she thought might make her father happy, Penny couldn't be sure. After all, if Jagged insisted on telling Marinette it meant that he was serious about Penny, and this would be his first serious relationship since she had been born.

XXX

When they made it to the bakery with the little apartment above it, Tom and Sabine were delighted by the surprise visit, greeting both her and Jagged with bright smiles. Jagged greeted the people that surrounded him, smiling and signing autographs. When he managed to escape, with the help of Tom, Sabine quietly ushered them into the back and up to the apartment.

Jagged knocked on the trap door that leads to Marinette's room and poked his head in when his daughter called to come in. A loud excited squeal broke through the silence, followed by a crash and Jagged disappeared into the room.

Father and daughter appeared a few minutes later, Marinette bouncing on her toes as she sat on the couch beside her father. Penny straightened, folding her hands in her lap as Jagged took his daughter's hands into his own and forced her to face him.

"You know that your happiness means a lot to me and that I would give up music and even Fang if you asked me to right?" Jagged asked Marinette nodded her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Penny and I like each other, but if you're not okay with us being together then you can tell me, Penny's aware that you will always come first in my life," Jagged told her, Penny nodded when Marinette looked at her.

"It means a lot to me that my feelings matter so much to you. I love you, Dad, more then anything else, and I want you to be happy, if Penny makes you happy then I'm happy for you. Besides I love Penny, how could I not be excited about you guys being together?" Marinette replied a bright sincere smile on her face. Jagged hugged her tightly, Marinette held a hand out to Penny and pulled her into the hug as well. 

Penny smiled as she hugged the small family, she was so happy and felt honored that she could be apart of it. She adored both father and daughter and she would burn Paris itself to the ground if it made them happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was sitting at her computer, adding lines of golden light behind the image of her father, microphone held aloft in the air. The man hadn't asked her to design new album covers for him, but she had gotten bored the week before and decided to play around with a few designs. She planned to show him when she went to visit him at the hotel the next day.

"Come in!" she called when a knock sounded at her trap door, it was around lunchtime so it was probably Auntie Sabine asking what she wanted for lunch.

"Hey sweetheart" came the very familiar voice of her father, Marinette squealed excitedly and tripped when she went to stand, sending both her and her computer chair crashing to the floor. Her father entered the room fully, helping her to her feet with a fond shake of his head.

"Ow," Marinette said once she was standing, she rubbed at her elbow for a second before turning to her father with a bright smile. He held his arms open for her and Marinette hugged him tightly, letting the man lift her feet off the ground.

"Oh, what's this?" he said once he set her down again, leaning over to get a better look at her computer screen.

"I got bored so I started playing around with some album covers, I was going to show you tomorrow" she answered, he flipped through the images of the different covers.

"These are amazing Rock Star, send them to Penny when you finish them. These will be great covers for my next five albums" he told her with a smile, Marinette grinned.

"As much as I love seeing you, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked, righting the chair she had knocked over.

"Oh right, I wanted to talk to you about something, let's go downstairs" he replied, Marinette followed behind him when he headed down into the main area of the apartment.

XXX

Marinette wasn't blind, she had known for a while that Penny was interested in her father, she could see the way the purple-haired woman looked at him when he wasn't paying attention. And she noticed when the man started to return those feelings, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the two became more.

She wasn't surprised when her father told her that they had admitted to being interested in each other, she was surprised that her feelings mattered so much when it came to this subject. She figured it showed how much he liked Penny, he had dated before she knew, but he had never thought the relationships were serious enough to introduce her to them.

She liked Penny, she even considered the purple-haired woman as a part of their family, Penny had been working with her father since Marinette was ten. The woman cared about her father, cared about him as a person and not because he paid her.

Marinette wanted her father to be happy, and Penny made him happy she could see that and if she could make him even happier then she refused to stand in the way of that. When he hugged her, she held a hand out and pulled Penny into the hug as well.

XXX

Marinette was sewing gold epaulets with drooping chains to a new jacket she was making herself, inspired by one of her father's favorite jackets when someone knocked on her door. Penny entered a second later, closing the door behind her, and Marinette paused in her sewing, sitting in one of her desk chairs to face the woman who sat on her chaise.

"I wanted to talk to you if you're not busy," Penny said, looking at the jacket that her dress form was currently wearing.

"It's fine, the pins will keep the epaulets in place" Marinette replied, Penny, nodded and took a deep breath before she started.

"I care about you Marinette, you and your father are like family to me and that's something I wasn't sure I would ever have again after I lost my parents. I know you didn't have the best experience with your mother, I just want you to know that I don't expect you to start calling me mom or treating me like one" Penny told her.

"Meilin didn't want to be my mother, she wanted dad's money I was just the easiest way to get it. I don't want a mother, at least not right now, but I'd be happy to have another aunt if you're okay with that" Marinette said, Penny smiled at her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"It would be an honor" Penny replied, hugging Marinette back when the teenager stood and opened her arms in offering for a hug. Penny left shortly after, kissing the top of Marinette's dark hair and giving her one last smile.


End file.
